Supranatural
by SheldonHusky
Summary: "kau sudah berkali-kali masuk rumah sakit karena begini" "aku sangat sangat menyesal menabrakmu. Akan aku belikan bubble tea untukmu. Sebagai tanda maafku" kekuatan apa? dan kau siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu? Dan bagaimana bisa kau menghajar habis 4 orang tadi" Story about EXO, SNH48 and AKB48
1. The Chinese Girl

Cast:

Xi Luhan

Li Yu Qi

Wu Zhehan

Yuko Oshima

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris Wu

Qian Beiting

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun

Zhang Yi Xing aka Lay

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongdae aka Chen

Yuki Kashiwagi

Kim Minseok aka Xiumin

* * *

#####################

#Di Yeonsan High School#

Ada seorang namja dengan wajah manis, imut. Dan apalah itu, pokoknya membuat para youja klepek-klepek kayak ikan yang terkapar di daratan #lebay ah.

Xi Luhan namanya. Namja ini sangat friendly. Mau berteman dengan sapa saja. Bahkan ia berteman dekat dengan kepala sekolah dan juga emm…cleaning service di sana. Luhan selalu menunjukkan wajah cerianya di manapun dia berada.

Tapi sayangnya keceriaannya akan hilang ketika seseorang menanyakan `apakah dia sudah punya pacar?`. Pertanyaan itu membuat ia depresi 2 hari. Pasalnya dia bukan tipikal namja romantic. Tapi namja pemalu bukan tukang palu paku bangunan lho (?).

Teman-temannya sangat prihatin dengan keadaannya. Bagaimana tidak. Ia seperti mayat hidup saat depresi. Ia tidak mau makan sama sekali. Hanya meminum bubble tea saja. Wajahnya pucat. Sudah putih ditambah pucat astaga mati saja lama-lama Luhan nih. Tapi kalo mati langsung the end ceritanya

#####

#####

- di Cafetaria -

"ya ampun gege….sudahlah jangan begini terus. Kami sangat khawatir saat kau deperesi begini" kata seorang namja bermata panda. Wajahnya lucu, imut maybe. Dan bername tag Huang Zi Tao

"aku tidak semangat sekarang" kata Luhan

"kau seperti mayat hidup. semua pada melihat kau" kata namja berchubby dan berwajah seperti chipmunks karena tembam bernametag Xiumin

"biarkan saja orang melihatku, aku tidak peduli" jawab Luhan

"kau akan sakit nanti" kata namja tinggi dengan wajah dingin tapi tampan bernametag Kris Wu

"akan jadi repot kalau kau sakit" kata namja berkulit putih dengan bentuk badan yang tidak jauh beda dengan Luhan dan bernametag Lay

"kau sudah berkali-kali masuk rumah sakit karena begini" kata namja dengan wajah yang bagaimana identifikasinya ya… aku bingung pokoknya bernametag Chen

######

######

Saat pulang sekolah, Luhan pulang sendiri. Karena memang jalan kerumahnya berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Ia melewati sebuah taman untuk ke rumahnya. Ia melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berdua di kursi taman.

"hey! Nǐ zài nàlǐ de chūlù!" teriak seorang youja

Baru saja Luhan hendak menoleh namun sebuah sepeda menghantam badannya dan ia terjatuh. Begitu juga youja yang menggunakan sepeda itu

"Nǐ hái hǎo ma?" tanya youja itu

"yeah" jawab Luhan berdiri lalu menatap youja tersebut. Dan terdiam melihatnya. Youja yang tersenyum manis dengan rambutnya yang sedada dengan ujung melenggung ke dalam

"kau orang China? Ternyata tidak cuma aku yang orang China di sini" kata youja itu

"ohh iya, banyak orang China di sini. bahkan teman-teman ku banyak yang China" jawab Luhan

"aku sangat sangat menyesal menabrakmu. Akan aku belikan bubble tea untukmu. Sebagai tanda maafku" kata youja itu

"bagaimana dia bisa tau aku suka bubble tea. Apa lagi saat aku sedang depresi begini" batin Luhan

#################

Luhan dan youja itu telah membeli bubble tea. Mereka langsung duduk di salah satu kursi taman tempat mereka bertemu tadi

"oh iya, namaku Zhehan" kata youja itu

"aku Xi Luhan, panggil saja Luhan. Orang terdekatku memanggilku Xiaolu" kata Luhan

"kau memperkenalkan nama panjangmu? Padahal aku hanya butuh nama panggilanmu saja" kata Zhehan

"tapi tunggu, Xiaolu? Rusa kecil?" tanya Zhehan tertawa kecil

"kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan

"tidak papa, aku punya panggil khusus juga. Orang-orang terdekatku memanggilku Hanhan" kata Zhehan

"youja ini membuatku tenang, sepertinya depresiku hilang karena dia.. apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Dan apalagi panggilannya adalah Hanhan, seperti singkatan namaku dan dia. Luhan dan Zhehan…eh?" batin Luhan sambil menatap Zhehan yang sedang menikmati minumannya

###

###

"hey! Luhan apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau baru pertama bertemu dengannya. Masa langsung seperti ini" batin Luhan.

"aku baru datang kemarin. Aku menyusul kakak sepupuku. Dan aku akan sekolah di sini di sekolah yang sama dengannya" kata Zhehan

"begitu….wah kau akan belajar banyak dari kakak sepupumu itu" kata Luhan tanpa penasaran siapa kakak sepupu Zhehan

"iya, oh iya ini sudah sore. Aku harus pulang. Aku takut paman dan bibiku mencariku. Aku duluan ya, Luhan" kata Zhehan

"iya, hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai menabrak orang lagi" kata Luhan langsung bergegas pulang

* * *

######

Keesokan harinya di sekolah. wajah Luhan sangat ceria tidak biasanya dia sembuh dari depresi karena ada yang bertanya soal asmara hanya 1 hari saja. Dia sudah sembuh total bahkan sangat sembuh. Saat di kelas. Semua sahabat terdekat Luhan bingung melihat Luhan kecuali Kris karena Kris belum datang

"gege apa yang membuatmu ceria hari ini?" tanya Chen

"aku kemarin bertemu seorang youja yang membuat depresiku hilang" kata Luhan

"tampaknya dia youja yang cocok untukmu ya, gege" kata Tao

"aku berharap akan hal itu" kata Luhan

############

Tak lama kemudian Kris datang. Dan duduk di bangkunya

"maaf aku terlambat, karena aku menemani saudaraku ke ruang kepala sekolah. dia murid pertukaran dari China" kata Kris

"dia namja atau youja?" tanya Chen

"youja. Aku ingin memperkenalkannya pada Luhan. Mungkin dia bisa membuat Luhan sembuh. Dia orang yang baik dan ceria. Polos, wajahnya manis sekali" kata Kris

Chen, Tao, Xiumin dan Lay membayangkan seperti apa saudara Kris dari China. Apakah mirip Kris atau tidak. Padahal jelas jelas di katakan wajahnya manis sekali dan berarti jauh dari kategori wajahnya Kris.

########

Saat Siwon selaku guru di situ masuk ke kelas. Semua tenang. Siwon datang tidak sendiri, ia bersama seorang youja dengan jalan yang sedikit malu-malu

"kita kedatangan murid baru, dia dari China. Dia adalah murid pertukaran. Silahkan perkenalkan namamu" kata Siwon

"ahh…iya…annyeong haseyo…joneun Wu Zhehan imnida" kata youja itu

###  
###

Luhan saat itu sedang tidak focus ke depan, ia memandang langit cerah dari dalam kelas. Sebenarnya ia membayangkan wajah Zhehan saat di taman kemarin

"kau bisa duduk di sebelah Luhan" kata Siwon

"baik" Zhehan pun berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Luhan

"aku duduk di sini ya, Xiaolu" kata Zhehan

"iya" jawab Luhan dan lama-lama ia baru sadar lalu menoleh ke arah orang yang di sebelahnya dan

####  
####

####

"Whaaaaa!" teriak Luhan. Membuat semua murid menatapnya begitu juga dengan Siwon. Tapi Zhehan sibuk menulis catatan materi yang di tulis Siwon di papan tulis.

"ada apa tuan Luhan?" tanya Siwon

"se..se…sejak kapan dia di sebelahku?" tanya Luhan panik

"barusan saja" kata Zhehan

"dia baru masuk hari ini. Karena bangku kosong hanya di sebelahmu, jadi dia duduk di situ. Sekarang kau tenanglah dan focus pada pelajaranku. Mengerti?" kata Siwon

"iya mengerti" jawab Luhan. Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang apalagi Zhehan ada di sebelahnya. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pelan punggungnya dari belakang

"apa sih?" tanya Luhan dengan suara pelan

"youja yang di sebelahmu itu adalah, adik sepupuku. Dia manis kan" kata Kris dengan suara pelan

"omo! Ternyata sepupu Kris adalah Hanhan. Bagaimana bisa youja manis ini bahkan sempurna di mataku adalah adik sepupu pria berwajah yaahh tampanlah tapi dingin itu" batin Luhan

###########  
##########

#### TBC ######

Silahkan Review atau apalah setelah membaca..^^


	2. What Happened With Me?

- Di Cafetaria sekolah -

"Wuzhe sayang, ini orang manis yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu, namanya Xi Luhan" kata Kris

"aku sudah kenal dengan Luhan sebelumnya, aku tidak sengaja menabrak dia saat bersepeda aku kira dia sudah mau mati karena wajahnya pucat sekali. Padahal aku menabraknya dengan sepeda bukan mobil" kata Zhehan polos

"oww …hahaha…jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? hahaha…dan pertemuan kalian seperti itu?" tanya Kris sambil tertawa terpingkal pingkal mendengar cerita Zhehan bersama Chen, Lay dan Tao

Luhan hanya menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah karena pertemuannya dengan Zhehan sangat konyol. Dan memang pantas untuk di tertawakan

"Wuzhe, asal kau tau, dia pucat bukan karena sakit, dia sedang depresi karena ada yang bertanya soal pacar" kata Kris

"yang benar? Aku tidak percaya, pria semanis dan selucu ini ternyata bisa depresi 2 hari karena ada yang bertanya dia sudah punya pacar atau belum" kata Zhehan sambil tertawa kecil

########

########

Sekali lagi Luhan terpuruk saat itu. dia benar-benar kalah saat semua sahabatnya menertawakannya. Tapi tidak Zhehan dia hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi bukan tawaan menghina tapi tawaan yang di selingi rasa kasihan.

"tapi aku yakin, Luhan itu orang yang menyenangkan untuk di ajak berteman. Sayang sekali dia belum menemukan gadis yang tepat" kata Zhehan

"sebenarnya sudah, yaitu kau. tapi aku malu mengutarakannya" batin Luhan

"itu benar, Wuzhe. Oh iya, ayah dan ibu mengajak kau untuk ke restoran mereka nanti malam. Kita akan makan malam bersama. Luhan, Tao, Lay, Chen, Xiumin kalian ikut yah" kata Kris

"benarkah?" kata semua teman Kris kecuali Luhan. Luhan masih diam entah malu atau kesal. Wajahnya tidak mau ia tampakkan kepada teman-temannya dan Zhehan

Zhehan menepuk punggung Luhan dengan lembut. "kau datang ya, nanti malam" kata Zhehan. Luhan langsung reflek menegapkan badan. "ehh…i..iya" jawab Luhan

Kris hanya tertawa ringan.

"sudah kuduga dia ternyata speechless, saat Zhehan berbicara. Tidak salah aku mengajak adik sepupuku ini kemari" batin Kris

"Luhan sepulang sekolah, kau langsung pulang atau mau mampir dulu?" tanya Zhehan

"sepertinya aku harus langsung pulang entah kenapa badanku tidak terlalu sehat saat ini. Mungkin aku tidak bisa ikut kalian nanti malam" kata Luhan

"baiklah tidak papa. Kalau kau sehat datanglah nanti malam" kata Kris

"iya" jawab Luhan

#######

******

Saat pulang sekolah, lagi-lagi Luhan harus pulang sendiri. Hari itu ia merasa ada yang aneh dengannya bukan masalah ia suka pada Zhehan. tapi saat bertemu Zhehan, entah kenapa badannya agak aneh. Rasanya ada sesuatu dalam dirinya. Saking bingungnya ia tidak menyadari ada 4 orang berandalan mendatanginya

"mau kemana kau namja manis?" tanya salah satu berandalan itu

"aku mau pulang, bisakah kalian pergi?" tanya balik Luhan

"serahkan barang yang kau punya pada kami" kata berandal paling kiri

"aku tidak punya apapun yang berharga" kata Luhan

"jadi dirimu itu tidak berharga bagimu?" tanya berandal paling kanan

Luhan membelakkan mata. Ternyata bukan uang atau pun benda berharga lain yang mereka incar tapi dirinya. Dengan secepat kilat Luhan langsung kabur. Namun 4 namja asing itu mengejarnya terus-menerus.

Luhan berlari sembarang arah, ia tidak tau pasti dia berada di jalan mana yang ia pikirkan adalah ia selamat dari 4 namja mengerikan itu. hingga saat sial untuk Luhan terjadi, Luhan terjebak di jalan buntu, dia hanya bisa menempelkan punggungnya di dinding yang menutup jalan. Walau pun dindingnya hanya setinggi 5 meter

"kau tidak bisa lari" kata 1 namja yang tadi mengejarnya

Luhan memejamkan mata, saat keempat namja itu sudah dekat dengannya. Namun ia tidak merasakan ada sentuhan di badannya. Ia pun beranikan diri membuka matanya

_Buukkk…Baaakkk…Tangg…_

_Arrgghhh…_

#######

4 namja itu lari terbirit-birit ada yang pincang, ada yang lehernya keseleo. Tersisa seseorang misterius berambut pendek (mirip-mirip rambut model Daiki saat di MV Arigatou) berwarna coklat agak terang. Berjaket kulit hitam ala biker dengan simbol kepala harimau lebih tepatnya wajah harimau (seperti lambang kamen raider Axe di film kamen rider Ryuki) di bagian punggung. Tidak cuma itu di punggung kedua tangannya nampak aksesoris bersimbol sama dengan jaketnya.

#########

"terima kasih, sudah menolongku" kata Luhan

"kenapa kau tidak gunakan kekuatanmu, Luhan?" tanya orang itu

Luhan kaget, bagaimana orang misterius itu tau namanya. Dan juga ia kaget kalau orang itu adalah youja, padahal dari belakang seperti seorang namja.

"kekuatan apa? dan kau siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu? Dan bagaimana bisa kau menghajar habis 4 orang tadi" tanya Luhan.

Youja itu membalikkan badan dan menghadap Luhan. Youja itu memberikan smirk aneh pada Luhan. Senyuman ganjil yang belum pernah Luhan lihat dari seorang youja. Senyuman yang sangat membuat Luhan gemetar. Youja itu menatap Luhan tajam seperti harimau yang hendak menikam.

Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang karena takut, tidak biasanya ia takut pada seorang youja tapi saat ini ia merasakan ada hewan buas di dalam diri youja asing itu. Youja itu langsung memejamkan mata dan menghelakan nafas lalu membuka matanya lagi.

Lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan melihat semua tanah yang youja itu injak sempat turun sekitar 4-5 cm. Membuat Luhan semakin takut dan tidak bisa membayangkan makhluk macam apa yang ada di depannya yang menjadi seorang youja lumayan manis itu.

"bukankah kau telekinetic boy? Kenapa kau tidak melempar 4 orang itu saja" kata youja itu

"tele..apa? aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang lain" kata Luhan

"baiklah…aku Beiting, Qian Beiting. Kita memang belum pernah bertemu. Tapi aku tau dirimu. Dan soal 4 namja itu…mereka terlalu lemah. dan sedang mabuk, mudah untuk di hajar" kata youja itu

Luhan pun berdiri lalu mendekati youja yang bernama Beiting itu

"aku yakin kau berbeda dengan youja yang lainnya" kata Luhan

Beiting hanya menyeringai. Kemudian ia menatap Luhan yang terlihat polos saat itu

"kau bisa memanggilku Qian Shao kalau kau mau. Lebih baik kau pulang. Apa perlu aku temani" kata Beiting

"ehh…iya…kebetulan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" kata Luhan

########  
########

Luhan dan Beiting pun berjalan bersama. Luhan terus menatapi wajah Beiting dan lama-lama Beiting tidak tenang

"bisakah kau berhenti menatapiku?" tanya Beiting yang masih memandang lurus ke depan

"ahh iya, oh iya kau orang China ya. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di sana?" tanya Luhan

"itu mudah, dari aroma tubuhmu aku sudah tau" kata Beiting

"aroma..tubuhku…kau..jangan-jangan…" kata Luhan panic

"bukan, aku bukan werewolf atau vampire...aku manusia. Aku hanya bercanda. Tadi saat kau terjebak di jalan buntu itu aku mendengar salah satu dari namja tadi dari sisi dinding yang lain. Karena aku yakin kalau kau dalam bahaya. Aku melompati dinding itu dan menolongmu" kata Beiting

"dasar youja supranatural, tapi bagaimana bisa tanah yang kau injak tadi pada turun? Itu menandakan kau bukan orang biasa kan?" tanya Luhan

"kau salah lihat saja, karena ketakutan kau jadi melihat hal seperti itu" kata Beiting

"oh begitu…rumahmu dimana?" tanya Luhan

"rumahku dekat dengan Yeonsan High…sebelum sampai di Yeonsan, akan ada jalan besar masuk perumahan rumahku nomor dua dari jalan masuk itu" jawab Beiting

"begitu…" gumam Luhan.

"ini rumahmu kan? Aku pergi dulu ya" kata Beiting langsung pergi

"bagaimana dia bisa tau rumahku? Hey! Bei-" kata Luhan hendak memanggil Beiting tapi sudah tidak ada dari pandangan

"kemana youja itu? padahal persimpangan masih jauh. Kenapa cepat sekali menghilang? Apa jangan-jangan dia…adalah.." kata Luhan lalu masuk ke rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa

"kau itu polos sekali. Tapi tidak akan lama" kata Beiting yang berada di atap rumah sebelah rumah Luhan lalu pergi dari tempat itu

##########

"kenapa youja aneh itu bisa tau namaku? Tempat tinggalku? Dan aku yakin pasti dia tau aku sekolah dimana…. Tapi kenapa dia bisa menghilang dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin kalau dia hantu, tidak mungkin" kata Luhan sambil mengacak rambutnya

_Siapa sebenarnya Qian Shao (Beiting) itu?_

#############

##################### TBC ###############


End file.
